Drew Riley
"You are what you make yourself, and you, Drew, will make yourself a great man." - Selarre Brax's last words Appearance Andrew Johnson Riley, otherwise known as Dr. Drew Riley, is a behemoth of a man. Standing at one hundred and ninety one centimeters tall and weighing in at ninety one kilograms he would easily tower over and dwarf the average man. His skin complexion is naturally darker than is the norm, causing him to stand out in the crowd. His hair is a jet black, though often cut so short as to not be seen what so ever. He bears dull silver eyes that seem incredibly out of place when comparing to his other features. Near to a centimeter below his eyes as a long drag crossing the entirety of his face on the same plane. He has a large, imposing nose that seems to have been broken it's fair share of times. A pair of full, large lips sit centered on his face, often curled into a slight smile, or outright grinning at people. He has a strong jaw line, completely devoid of hair. On the right side of his jaw is a large burn mark, stretching down to his mid neck. He was not a handsome man. His neck gives way into broad shoulders, tracing down his body to a well muscled man. He keeps himself in peak physical condition, prepared for anything. His chest bears massive scarring, each scar telling it's own story. His arms are well muscled, clearly meant to throw a powerful punch. On his arms are serpents, one of white ink, and the other of red, wrapped around them respectively. Each has a hinged open jaw resting on his palm. Despite his build, and his imposing figure, he was a gentle man. His touch was soft, delicate, and deft. He had no interest in harming those around him, only should a time arise that he should have to would he. He was a kind soul. History Overview Born into slavery, never knowing his mother or his father. All he knew were the goblin slavers who held him. Since before he could walk he was being trained to fight. He spent his youth as a gladiator, an extremely successful one. In his teenage years he was bought out of his slavery by a man named Selarre Brax. The kindly old knight adopted the young gladiator. Made him a squire, taught him to read and write, taught him everything he knows. The two traveled the worlds together, seeing many a battle, always emerging alive if not victorious. Selarre taught the young aspiring man to be a medic, to which he took to quickly and immediately. Selarre would eventually come to pass into the next world, leaving his now adopted son everything he owned. Having sold everything off, the young man made off to school with his wealth, spending it on a higher education. Now, at the age of twenty two he has emerged from medical school, officially bearing the title of Doctor. Youth Born into slavery, his life was living in hell. A sandy hell. He was born in Gadgetzan Tanaris, and he was born into a life of a slave. For as long as he could remember he had goblin overlords whipping and lashing him, making him train harder, work faster, eat less, sleep less, and be the best he could be. Since before he could walk he was fighting, ever training for his debut in the arena. For years he lived this life, never being taught how to read or write, or do anything other than eat, sleep, and train. At the age of six he was thrown into the arena. He froze at the sight of a young girl, maybe four years older than him. She easily had a head and a half on him. She was clad in tattered leather armor, and wielding a rusty short sword in one hand, and an old tomahawk in the other. Drew was completely unarmed and defenseless. Though he charged none the less. The girl easily side stepped the young boy's reckless move, laughing all the while. "I will enjoy breaking you, little boy." she cooed at him, before charging his exposed back. He enraged, spinning with speed unprecedented for his brutish stance previously. He caught both her wrists in his hands, pulling her closer to him. He kneed her in the gut, causing her to fall to her knees, at his mercy. His knee then met her jaw, several times in a row. Her jaw shattered after the third blow. He disarmed her easily as she was howling in pain, and he simply didn't care. He came behind her, taking her head in both his hands "Sweet dreams." he whispered into her ear before snapping her neck. Her gear was rightfully his now, and he took it without second thought. For years he went completely undefeated, finding a mix between agility and brute force to be his best method. By his twelfth year, he was considered a champion. He made his overlords rich, and in return they gave him some forms of restricted freedom. "And now, hailing from Gurubashi Arena, I present to you Zek'Thrull!" Everyone cheered for the massive troll who had come to challenge the young gladiator. The odds were 99:1 in favor for the challenger, and Drew knew it. He was now clad in some polished chain armor, and a pair of shining swords. The troll had nothing but a spear and a loin cloth. Before the fight began though, an elderly man, clad in full plate gear stepped in "Now, now. Wha' do I see 'ere? 'His behemo' o' a gladia'or figh'in' a child less 'an half his size? 'Ow is tha' a fair ba'le? I'll figh' in tha' kid's place." Drew was ushered out of the arena quickly, for once he was watching a fight unfold that he wasn't a part of. The old knight dawned his helmet, drawing his bastard sword and shield. The bell sounded and the troll bounded half the arena in one leap. Though the knight was ready, he went down onto one knee, raising his shield to block the troll's attack from over head. The behemoth clashed into the chain wall of the arena. The knight charged it's back, moving with lightning speed, rather than swinging for a lethal strike, he crippled it. He slashed through the back of it's knee. A bone piercing howl emanated from the troll, causing it to turn and leap at the man again, though the move was easily side stepped. The knight was of a caliber that Drew had never seen, the most skilled fighter in the world or so he thought. The troll was ready this time, bounding off the wall to fly at the knight. The two made contact, and they both went flying into the chain wall. His shield was shattered into pieces, and his helmet had fallen from his head "Now, now ya've fucked yer self." he said, now charging the beast. He let his sword clatter to the ground, rather to draw both the enormous battle axes from his back. They shined white and gold so as to match the armor he wore. He leaped into the air, letting both the blades crash into it's shoulders. He was nearly thrown from the back of the creature, though he wasn't. He removed one ax, then clashing it into the raging troll's head, cutting it nearly in half. The crowd was silent, and the knight was victorious. He collected his things and left the arena, not saying a word. He left the city, walking out into the sands of Tanaris. Drew followed his tracks to a small encampment on the shore nearly a mile down the coast. "Ya're lucky I showed up when I did, kid." he said over his shoulder "Tha' 'hin' would've 'orn ya' ta' shreds." Drew remained silent, coming up to the man "Yer no' much o' a 'alker are ya'?" Drew shook his head no. "I'm a... Slave. A... Glad..." he started, trying to express himself "Aye, I see tha' much." he paused a moment "Ere, le's 'ead back ta' 'own an' see wha' we 'an do abou' tha'.''" That night Drew was made a free man, though he tethered himself to the Knight. It was his thirteenth birthday. '''Teenage Years As a teenager, he spent every waking moment either being trained or taught by the man he now came to call his father. The old knight taught him what it was to be a squire, how to act in a more civilized society. He was taught to rad and write, his speech was improved to the point wherein he could hold a coherent conversation. He was pain stakingly taught rudimentary mathematics and base sciences to the extent that the old knight could provide. He was also taught the basics of field medicine, to which he took to quickly. Despite the learning curve ahead of him, it seemed to have no effect on the young man. It came to a point wherein he exceeded the skill of the knight within a year. In his travels with the elderly knight, he saw much of Azeroth; he saw the scenes where bloody battles once raged in Outlands; he saw the frozen north that is Northrend; he was stricken with the mage city of Dalaran; he felt the chill of Icecrown digging into his bones; he saw the lush Sholazar Basin; he saw the realm of Ulduar. With everything, he was stricken with the world around him. He sailed to Pandaria, fighting the greatest fight he had ever seen, being in the front lines for only a brief time. He fought side by side with the elderly knight, eventually watching him fall in the battle to a Horde combatant. The dust settled around them, they had emerged victorious. Though, not without a cost. So many around him were dead, including his mentor, his only family. He stood, tears streaming down his cheeks, though he pressed on, finishing his enlistment in Pandaria. Everything that the old knight owned was left to him. He did what he believed to be his calling, he returned to the safety that is Stormwind City. From there he enrolled in a Medical school at the age of sixteen. He would graduate at the top of his class. Currently Now having graduated from medical school, holding his M.D. in hand, specializing in surgery primarily, he sets out into the world around him. He has nothing to his name, no money, no home. His possessions are what he carries on his back. Now he sets off into the world around him in search for a way to provide for himself, for a way to survive in the world. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Slaves Category:Surgeon Category:Doctors Category:Merchants Category:Gladiators